


I saw you in a dream

by BiUnicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, They talk, post 5x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Lena pays a late night visit to Kara, just to say she saw her in a dream.Or... Lena really misses and loves Kara and wants to see her in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	I saw you in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, it's me again.
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song "I saw you in a dream" by The Japanese House.  
> I think it fits Supercorp very well.
> 
> I hope Y'all like it! Feel free to comment!  
> Thanks!

"Lena? Is everything okay? What are you doing here at…" Kara looked at her phone quickly. "At 3 am?"

Kara's expression quickly turned to concern.

"Did something happen? Are you… are you hurt?"

"I saw you in a dream." Lena said simply, wringing her hands, nervously.

"Oh?" Kara took a step back, allowing Lena to enter her apartment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You were still the same, taking care of me, but you said that I had changed. And I wanted to prolong this dream, I tried to keep my eyes closed, but I woke up just so sad..." Tears threatened to fall on Lena's face, while Kara watched, astonished.

They spent months without talking and now that Lena had a chance to try to clean up the mess she had made and finally talk to Kara, she thought she would cry at any moment. 

Kara walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down, gesturing for Lena to come too.

"It's funny..." Kara said quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I saw you in a dream too."

"You came to me. It was the sweetest apparition, such a vision... you and me talking again... without hidden reasons, without explanations… It was before Jeremiah's death... they say that all good things comes to an end, I thought that after your visit that peace would last, but you came and left too quickly."

"I miss you, Kara." Lena brought a hand up to Kara's hands on her lap. "Nothing will be the same, but having you anyway is enough."

"I was waiting for you to visit me again… but I know that you always take your time to reappear, especially when we are fighting. But sometimes I get so frustrated when you don't listen to me. I tried to reach you over and over again, I thought I shouldn’t even try anymore, that it was a waste of time... and that having you alive after the crisis was enough for me." Kara confessed again. She squeezed Lena's hand in hers and looked up at the woman in front of her.

"Nothing will be the same between us." Lena murmured.

"I hope that things can be better. These dreams sounded more like nightmares, they never have a happy ending."

"Kara…" Lena swallowed. "I didn't just come to tell you about my dream… I want to be with you. I'm in love with you and I really want to be around you tonight. I need you."

A smile appeared at the corner of Kara's mouth.

"I'm also in love with you, Lena. I always have been, I think I always will be."

Kara slowly advanced the few inches between Lena and her, allowing the woman in front of her to change her mind at any time, but Lena didn't want to run, quite the opposite.

Kara's lips stopped over Lena's, as she lifted one hand to her face and the other to her waist, without imposing herself more than that, Kara waited for Lena to take the next step. 

Lena leaned forward a little and took Kara's lips between hers, sighing with the nuances of Kara's kindness and dominance during the kiss. Then, Kara moved away, preventing the kisses from going too far.

"I want to do this right, Lena. Take you on a date, tell you about everything, treat you as you deserve." 

"You're right." Lena said, taking Kara's hand in hers and kissing it.

"But you can sleep with me. It's been a long day and tomorrow we'll have a lot of work, partner…" Kara smiled and got up from the couch, pulling Lena with her to the bed.

.

"This is better than any dream." Kara whispered later, while the two of them were hugging Kara's bed, soon falling asleep, and even more in love with each other.


End file.
